The present invention is directed to a sport trailer for transporting loads, particularly sporting equipment such as kayaks, canoes, and the like. Sporting equipment for many outdoor activities will not fit into users' vehicles. Furthermore, the equipment can be heavy and cumbersome to load onto a roof carrier or rack.
Utility trailers for carrying sports equipment have been developed to facilitate transportation. Sports enthusiasts and other users desire a trailer that is adaptable to different types of sports equipment and is relatively lightweight. The ability to adjust the length of a trailer to accommodate different loads is also desired. It is preferable that the versatility of a trailer be improved by making the length adjustable at the front end or the rear, or both.
Many users are not experienced in the use of trailers and prefer a trailer that has superior handling characteristics. There is a need for a trailer's suspension system to be relatively simple because a typical user is not experienced in hauling a trailer. In accordance with the present invention, it is desirable that the trailer's suspension system be configured to provide superior handling characteristics in a simple and durable design.